Angel In The Night
by limbosplaything
Summary: the phoenix gate has returned to its rightful owner.  no longer stranded in time, she seeks out puck, the one she loves, in order to reconcile the events of the past.
1. Angel of Legend

Angel in the Night

By Laer Minuial

Once there was a girl whose heart was ripped out by a jealous ex lover. Now that her heart has returned, she rushes to the side of the one left behind…

Hi, I'm a new writer here, though I have been reading for many a year.

This is just a story I thought up, and because its my first story, feel free to be as mean as you want in reviews. Really. I insist. Flame me. I appreciate constructive criticism, so if you don't like something, say so.

All characters used here, with one exception, are the property of the wonderful people who brought Gargoyles the TV show and the comic into our world.

Angel in the Night.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who was outspoken and stubborn. She lived her life the way she wished, with no thought to tradition or modesty. A great Lord, Oberon, watched her and dreamed of Titania, the wife who had left him. Lonely and sorrowful, the Lord took the girl as his lover, and used all his magic to make her his equal in power._

_For many years they were together, but in the end, she was not his Titania, and his interest was lost. _

_They parted ways…_

_She wandered the world, curiosity driving her every move. But she grew weary, as humans do, for she was not born an immortal. And a human who is not born immortal must have a driving goal to their life, else they burn inside their minds…_

_In the deep of her despair, she found one she could love for the rest of her existence.._

_But the Lord saw their love and grew jealous, and so he called her to the beginning of Avalon, back through time, using a power he had given her. He ripped her heart from out her chest, and concentrated the powers he had bestowed upon her. He formed them into an object of great power that broke the boundaries of time itself. He cast it into the human world, to be fought over and exploited forever._

_Without a heart, she became a monster, and no place in the world was free from her wrath…_

_But in the late 20__th__ century, a gargoyle named Goliath gained possession of the heart, and believing it was too dangerous for the human world, cast it adrift in time and space…_

_Where it searched for her, and returned to its place…_


	2. Angel of Fur and Lace

Angel in the Night

Angel of Fur and Lace

By Laer Minuial

Christina Edwards was a stripper. She didn't do it because she needed the money, she did it because she loved the way she looked without her clothes, and apparently, other people did too. Today she was heading to the local prison to visit one Tony Dracon, who because of his excessive influence in the system, was allowed a girl to come in every other week. The prison hadn't gotten to the point where they would allow him a conjugal visit, but a tube of lubricant and an hour with a stripper was fine with them. This was her second visit. As far as she knew, he had never asked for the same girl twice.

He was alright, as clients went. He wasn't allowed to touch her, and he always requested that the side of the room he sat in was darker so that she couldn't see him well. She supposed it was probably some insecurity about his anatomy, and since all she did was dance for him, it didn't make much of a difference.

She had sent him a note this time, asking if he had any special requests. He had sent one back, fur and black lace. It had come with a fur coat that covered her completely from her neck to her ankles. It was blue tinted and real fur, worth a fortune. What was he doing? She was some girl his goons had found in a club, she shouldn't be getting special gifts.

After she left the prison, she snuggled back into the coat. He wanted her back a third time, and wanted her to wear the coat again. She understood why he had picked out that coat though, lying naked on it was the closest to heaven she had been in many years.

Checking makeup in the mirror of her compact with the light of a street lamp, she saw something move behind her in the darkness. A gun was pressed against her back.

"Don't move, lady," said a gravely voice. "I don't want to have to get blood all over that pretty coat of yours."

"You won't have to.." Christina smiled, and turned slowly toward him.

She struck suddenly, grabbing the gun with one hand and slamming her stiletto into his groin. He dropped like a stone, and she pointed the gun back at him.

"Now, lets talk like grown ups, shall we?" she cocked the gun, and then cocked her head to the side, listening to the thugs behind her walk up.

"Are you in need of assistance, Miss Edwards?"

Tony's goons. They had followed her, of course. Tony probably wanted to make sure that the woman on whom he had bestowed a coat worth a couple grand was going to stay alive long enough to visit him again.

"I'm just fine," she replied to them. "This gentleman just gave me a new toy, and he was on his way home. Thank you for offering your assistance."

"It was no problem." The goons replied, and faded away after the mugger, who limped slowly away.

Christina emptied the gun's clip into a garbage can, and slowly crushed it with her fist. It was good to have the power back again. The sign of the phoenix on her chest, a remnant of what her heart once was, glowed slightly in the darkness. She continued towards her home, ignoring the gargoyle hiding in the shadows, watching her.


End file.
